Knife (weapon)
, also known as Spoon, is a common recurring weapon in the series. It is often the weakest weapon in the game, excluding some other weapons such as Excalipoor, and is often the very first weapon of the dagger subclass of weapons. Oftentimes, it is a character's starting weapon, and will provide no special bonuses. It can usually be used by every character in the game. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Knife is the first weapon available to buy in Cornelia, and can be used by any class. It has an Attack of 5 and an Accuracy of 10. Final Fantasy II Knife is the first weapon that can be bought in Altair and Gatrea for 150 gil, while one more can be found inside Fynn Castle. It provides 3 Attack, 75% Accuracy, and 2% Evasion. Final Fantasy III Knife can be used by several classes, including Red Mage and Bard. It provides 8 Attack, and is Luneth's starting weapon in the DS version. Final Fantasy IV Knife, formerly known as the Spoon, is the most powerful Throwing weapon in the game, inflicting an instant 9,999 damage to any target. Only one can be acquired in the game, and must be done before going to the Moon for the first time by going to the Sylph Cave, talking to Yang, then returning to Fabul and getting the pan from Yang's wife, then using the pan on Yang and returning the pan to Yang's wife, who will then give the player this weapon. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Knife is the weakest dagger in the game, used by Rydia, Calca, Brina, and Ceodore. It has an Attack of 7, and is the default weapon for Calca and Brina, and can also be made in Kokkol's Forge by using one Kokkol Ore. The boss Ultros, found in the Depths, drops the Kitchen Knife when defeated. This knife is different from the other daggers in that it will inflict 9,999 damage when thrown, much like the knife in the original ''Final Fantasy IV. ''Final Fantasy V Only one Knife exists in this game, being the starting weapon for Lenna. It has a mere Attack of 4. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Knife is the starting weapon for Knife (Female). Final Fantasy XI Knives are type of dagger. Unlike in other games, they typically have higher damage output than daggers of the same materials, but cannot be wielded by mages. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Knife has a +2 Attack, it can be wielded by any member of the party. The Knife can be bought in Urbeth and Liberte for 220 Gil Before Darkness. Final Fantasy Dimensions The Knife is the first dagger available in the game, and provides an Attack of 7. It costs 80 Gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Knife is the weakest dagger in the game, boosting a mere +3 Attack. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Knife returns as the weakest dagger in the game, but now increases Attack and Defense by +2. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade The knife is a weapon in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade, with a normal and a normal plus version. The normal version has a base Attack of 160, a base Defense of 130, a maximum level of 20, and a Cost of 2. The normal plus version has a base attack of 340, a base defense of 390, a maximum level of 40, and a Cost of 5. Both are daggers, and both have a fast leveling rate. Gallery Category:Weapons